


The Library Friendship

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Timeline - before Hogwarts, prior slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was ‘different’ and he didn’t deserve to be treated like perfect ‘normal’ people. Harry never really understood why he wasn’t normal, what made him different from normal? Besides the odd things that happened around him, what really did make him different?</p><p>“You’re a wizard, just like me.”</p><p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 16 November</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/gifts), [nes_sly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nes_sly/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki) in the [HarryMort_Prompt_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HarryMort_Prompt_Night) collection. 



  
**Prompt:** _Harry's days are always the same. Get away from the Dursleys' as early as possible after making their breakfast, then wander the streets all day to avoid going back. One day, he discovers the wonders of public libraries and becomes fascinated with the world of books about magic. Each day, he goes back to read until he notices that he's never quite alone in there. An older boy, with dark eyes of unimaginable depths, is always glancing up at him from above strange books about brewing potions and taming dragons. They never talk, until Harry accidentally uses his magic when he falls off a ladder while trying to reach a book._  


__My name is Tom Riddle," the boy says, offering him a hand to get back up. "And you are a wizard, just like me."_ _

* * *

Harry Potter is a ten years old boy like any other kid is age, he was dark messy haired, small and had round glasses that hide green bright eyes. Or he would be like any other kid is age, wasn’t he a Freak. Well at least that’s what his uncles said. He was ‘different’ and he didn’t deserve to be treated like perfect ‘normal’ people. Harry never really understood why he wasn’t normal, what made him different from normal? Besides the odd things that happened around him, what really did make him different?

Someone knocked on his door.

“Are you awake?” the voice on the other side asked.

“Yes.” Harry mumbled.

“Go make breakfast.” The voice then ordered.

Harry stood and left his cupboard under the stairs, already dressed – he had been waiting for his aunt to came open his door for a hour – and hurried to go make the breakfast. As soon as he put the food on the table, his aunt made a signal with her hand for him to scram. Harry immediately left through the back door, when he closed the door he heard his cousin heavy body running down the stairs.

Every day was the same. Wake as soon as possible, make the perfect family their breakfast and then scram as fast as possible. As less time with the Dursleys as possible was the goal, because otherwise he would win a ‘few’ new bruises.

Harry, walking around Privet Drive, sighed, nothing ever changed around here. It was always the same every day, every week, every month and every year. He wanted something new, he wanted a friend or at least something to change is routine. A friend his cousin Dudley would just scare him off, just like he did to all the others.

Harry looked around, where was he this time? Did he roamed into someplace he couldn’t find his place back?

Harry looked at a building right in front of him.

A library?

Harry looked around. It wouldn’t hurt to go look around, Dudley wouldn’t find him there for sure, the boy hated reading.

Harry walked in silently; the librarian looked up when Harry entered and sneered at his clothes.

“No messing around.” She hissed.

Harry shook his head.

“No, madam.” Harry rushed to say and looking around he tried to understand where each shelf was. “Madam?” The woman looked up with a sneer. “Is there books for my age?” Harry asked afraid that the woman would just sent him away.

The woman stood and with a smile she nodded.

“Follow me, I’ll tell you where they are. But you have to promise that you won’t destroy the books or even paint in them. We have papers specialized for that.”

Harry nodded promptly.

“I won’t madam, I promise.”

The woman nodded and stopped before a shelf.

“This is the juvenile side, you can seat here in this table, you have colour pencils in that box, and you have to save them back after using them.” She added the last back with a warning and Harry hastened to nod. “If you need, you can use that ladder to reach the taller ones, but be careful, will you?”

Harry nodded.

“Thank you madam.”

The woman nodded and turned, leaving him alone. Harry looked to the shelf with wide eyes, were should he start? The Dursleys never let him read books, wouldn’t he have strange ideas. Harry approached and picked one at random, might as well start from somewhere.

**–HPF–**

Harry looked up at seeing somewhere appear on his safe Eden. A tall black haired boy dressed in fancy clothes was there. The boy was most likely 13, Harry was sure, he was so tall. The other didn’t even look at Harry twice; he just went for one of the shelves, took a book and sat reading.

Every day since then it was always the same, Harry would wake in the morning make the breakfast as fast as he could and run to the library where around 10am the other boy would appear and also sit reading. The two never talked, but Harry liked to think that they were friends and that they spent hours discussing the wonderful books they read in their corner in the library.

**–HPF–**

Damn it, why did he have to delay himself today?

Harry looked back as he run, today Dudley had been fast enough to get to Harry before he had time to prepare the breakfast and so he had to ‘have breakfast’ with his family. Harry snorted at that notion; they didn’t even let him eat at their perfect table. As soon as he was allowed out of the house, Dudley had followed him and grabbed him, the punches immediately following. Harry didn’t know how he managed to release himself, but now he was running with his cousin’s gang after him.

Harry looked up, the library was there. Harry ran inside and the librarian stood at once at seeing his state and Harry run to behind the woman. Dudley ran inside with his gang and the boys looked around for him.

“What is the meaning of this?” the librarian asked sternly. “This is no place for fights. Unless you want me to call your parents, I want you all out!”

Dudley was ready to open his mouth to the woman but the librarian merely picked her phone looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Dudley sneered and turned leaving with the others.

“Thank you, ma’m.” Harry mumbled.

The librarian took a long look at Harry and then made him signal to follow her. The woman took him to an office where she picked a first aid box and cleaned the wounds Dudley had open on his face. Harry bit his bottom lip, containing his moan of pain.

“There all set.” The woman said saving the first aid box. “Have you eat? What I’m asking, of course you haven’t.” the woman picked a cereal bar from a shelf and gave it to Harry. “When you finish it, you can go read. But only after you finish eating!”

Harry nodded slightly and the woman left the office leaving to eat alone. When Harry finished it and putt the empty wrapper to the trash, he left the office, going to his safe Eden. Harry knew that when he would leave the library today, Dudley would either had gone home and told Harry’s aunt or would be waiting for him, either way would end with a punish for him.

The other boy was already there. Harry looked to the shelf, he had finished the shelving he could get to, and the others felt too babyish. Harry looked at the ladder and picked it putting it next to the shelf and climbed. His ribs hurt. Harry contained his moan of pain and climbed higher starting to see the book names to choose a few so he wouldn’t have to climb again today. Putting three books on a step from the ladder so he could get to them from the floor, Harry climbed down when a shiver of pain made him miss the step and he started to fell back. Harry eyes grew while mentally screaming. No it couldn’t happen, he didn’t want the pain of falling, last time his uncle had been so angry when he ended on the hospital because Dudley made him fell down the stairs…

Harry found himself sitting on the floor. Harry looked around in wonder.

What…?

Harry stood evenly so he wouldn’t provoke any more pain from his ribs.

Wasn’t he falling?

Harry looked at the ladder, it was tall, he shouldn’t have fell sitting, but on his back… did he really fell?

Harry raised his hands to pick the books when another pair of hands picked them for him and offered them to Harry.

“Hello, I’m Tom Riddle.”

Harry nodded numbly, going deep red. Had the other boy seen his freakiness?

The older boy smiled, his deep dark grey eyes that seemed to have seen so much lighting up and making it look like his unimaginable depth was even bigger.

“You’re a wizard, just like me.”

Harry eyes widen.

“Wh… wha…?”

“I wasn’t sure when I met you, but after what you did with the falling from that ladder I’m certain. Are your parents wizards?”

“I… my parents are dead. My father was a drunk alcoholic and my mum was a whore. They died in a car accident.” Harry mumbled ashamedly.

Harry didn’t know why he wanted to believe. He was a freak and he didn’t even knew the boy. But being a wizard would make him special and would mean that Tom would like him and be friends with him, right?

Tom snorted.

“Well, then you’re a muggleborn. Don’t worry. I’ll explain everything to you. Came sit with me. I’ll explain you all about our world.” Tom said and he put a hand on Harry’s back pulling him to the table where Tom used to sit.

Harry hugged the books to his chest and not sure why but he let the older take him. Even if it wasn’t real, at least he could play that he had a friend, even if for once. And if it was then he would finally have someone. He would have a friend.

Harry sat and smiled up at Tom. The other sat at his side and smiled back with a calming smile that made Harry relax and lean into the other as the older open his owns books and showed Harry potions and robes and purebloods and magic affections and magical creatures and so much more…

**–HPF–**

When Harry got a letter to Hogwarts it was to Tom that he run at once and showing it to the boy, or was it teen?, with a huge smile in place. He was a wizard after all and he was following Tom. Tom had smiled and pulled Harry to sit by his side and, with an arm around Harry’s shoulder, Harry opened the letter for the two be able to read.

“I told you. Your coming with me to Hogwarts. As if I would let something happen to my Harry.”

Harry smiled up at Tom and Tom kissed his forehead.

**(The End)**

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
